On Ice
by LadyPolly
Summary: what happens when Disney presents Newsies On Ice
1. And This is How it All Started

Authors Note: I donÕt own the Newsies, I own only my characters, Anna (aka Anna-Banana), Mr. Spencer Pyle, and the Narrator. Please r&r because this is my first fanfic.  
  
I remember how I got here. I remember reading the magazine and everything since then. HereÕs my story.  
  
ÒOh my God! DisneyÕs putting Newsies on Ice!!!Ó  
ÒWell WhoÕs going to be in it?Ó  
ÒIt doesnÕt say, only that theyÕre accepting applications for cast and crew. YouÕve gotta call 1-888-NEWSIES to get one.Ó  
ÒGirl, youÕre a great skater, you should try out.Ó  
ÒI couldnÕt. Besides who would I be? Medda or Sarah? They probably want some big name for them like Sarah Huges or someone like them.Ó  
  
  
**********  
  
Little did I know Anna was going to call the number for me. I certaintly didnÕt expect anything other than vacation literature when the envelope showed up with my name on it. So you can imagine my suprise when I opened the package. I never sit down, and when I saw what was inside, I couldnÕt even think about standing.  
  
  
**********  
  
Well when Anna-Banana found out that the information had arrived, what did she do? She wouldnÕt let me eat dinner until I sat down and filled EVERYTHING out. (Did I mention I like to eat?) So there I was. Stuck. She made me fill out the paperwork. She made me find my competition tape, and dig out that tape from practice. And find that Bio that my coach made me write, and dig out one of my headshots that my crazy friend people had decided I needed. Not to mention write a short essay on why I wanted to be part of DisneyÕs show. All of that just so I could eat dinner in peace.  
  
  
**********  
  
My plan was to just stick everything in the mail and forget about it. I mean really, why would they choose me? Well so much for that idea. First Anna bugged me to death about it. Then I get this talant agent who calls me up saying (and I quote) ÒYoung lady, with talant like yours, you canÕt afford NOT to have me as an agent.Ó  
WhatÕs my first thought after hearing this? ÒYea right.Ó Until I got home from the rink a day or two later and find this message from Spencer Pyle on my answering machine. Apparently Mr. Pyle is the Director of Casting in charge of DisneyÕs On Ice Productions. At first I thought it was a joke, but Anna is the only one who knows about the application, and when I ask her about it, sheÕs innocent. So the next thing I know, sheÕs shoving the phone into my hand and IÕm asking for Mr. Spencer Pyle. 


	2. The Stranger

Authors Note: I still don't know where exactly this is going. Any ideas would be helpful. The usual plea for r&r and if only I could get the other type of r&r (rest & relaxation you sickos). To Rae and Fast thank you for the reviews. Oh yea... I donÕt own the Newsies! at least not in reality, my dreams are a different matter....  
  
From that phone call on, everything went crazy. Mr. Pyle, or ÔSpenceÕ as he wanted everyone to call him, told me he wanted me on a plane to L.A. immediately. It took me about five minutes to figure out why, but eventually, everything got translated from his LA psycho babble to terms I could understand. Spence wanted me to come to LA for an audition, but that was only a preliminary because from what they had seen in my tapes, I was exactly what they wanted. But he wouldnÕt tell me anything about my role. Hmph.  
  
Of course when Anna found out, she did everything she could to help me get ready for the trip. She got my skate blades sharpened, helped me get all my costumes cleaned and packed, she even helped me pack my clothes and everything else.   
ÒAnna, it canÕt be that you want to get rid of me so you can have your big honking muscle guy Kerry over every night. Is it?Ó I teased her one night before I left, knowing how serious she and her boyfriend had recently become.  
ÒOh Fran, you know thatÕs not true!Ó   
"Sure it isn't Anna." I replied with a smile.   
"So have they told you yet what role you're going to be?"  
"I wish, it's driving me crazy that they won't tell me, and I still don't know who I'm going to be working with either!"  
"Not even rumors?"  
"Nope just that we're all going to meet each other in LA and no one knows anything other than when and where to show up."  
  
Two weeks after I called Mr. Pyle, I was on a plane heading to the west coast for the first time in my life, and all alone. They even had me sitting in first class. I spent the first part of the flight watching Newsies on my new portable DVD player, singing along to myself and trying to imagine what Disney On Ice had in store for me. When the movie ended, I looked up and found the most incredible (and vaguely familiar) pair of icy blue eyes staring back at me. The I realized their owner was asking me something.  
"I'm sorry what?" I asked.  
"I noticed you were watching Newsies, do you like the movie?"  
"LIke it? I love it, I've watched it hundreds of times. What about you?" Knowing that the majority of Newsies fans were female, this male intrigued me.  
He replied, "Well, I've seen it a few times, and I got to meet Christian Bale and some of the other cast a few years ago."   
"Cool, so were they nice?"   
"Only the best" and we continued to talk.  
Suddenly the pilot was on the intercom announcing that we would be landing in five minutes, the weather in LA was sunny and the temperature was 85 degrees, he hoped we would enjoy our stay in LA and thank you for flying American Airlines. And with the announcement, the mysterious blue-eyed stranger was gone.  
After I had collected my belongings and disembarked the plane, then collected the rest of my luggage, it hit me who the stranger was and why he knew Newsies so well. I HAD to tell Anna. 


	3. The First Day

Authors Note: I donÕt own the Newsies. Who is the mysterious boy with the icy blue eyes? Hehe i dunno whether fruit punch soda or jolly ranchers are better, but since I have fruit punch soda, this chapter is brought to you by that. Umm Umm.... I know I should have something to say to people like Rae and Fast, but I AM Miss Disorganized for the years 1999 forward and listening to people play violent video games like State of Emergency, GTA3, and Devil May Cry (which by the way I donÕt own those either) And since I forgot last chapter, I donÕt own American Airlines, but if I did IÕd give the former TWA pilots at least SOME seniority. And if any company wants to sue me for the entire $33.57 that can be ascribed to my name, well.... their court fees will be more than what they get out of me. But if they really want my pennies they can have them. Just donÕt take my fruit punch soda. Anyway... to the story. And I promise IÕm getting to the Newsies part, it just takes some time to get everything set up to get that far.  
  
  
  
Anna completely freaked out when she found out who I had talked to on the plane. I had completely freaked out in the airport when I realized who the mysterious stranger had been. After we were all finished with our attacks of OMG, I finally found Mr. Pyle, who had personally elected to come retrieve me from the airport. Apparently, even though the rest of the economy was in a funk, Disney was planning on sparing no expense for this project. We left the airport in a limo, and when he gave me the choice of checking out the lot Newsies was to be staged on, or going straight to my lodgings, I chose to go straight to the hotel. I had assumed that the hotel was going to be home for the next few weeks or however long things might take, but I was wrong. Not that I minded being wrong in this case.  
  
ÒWoahÓ (Joey from Blossom moment) ÒWhatÕs with the star treatment?Ó I thought as I sank into the tub at the hotel, tired from a long day of travelling and having OMG moments. On the way to the hotel, Spence had gone on and on about how excited he was about the cast that had been assembled, and the prospects of the show, and anything else he could think of. I spaced out a little in the middle but I vaguely remember him trying to derive the quadratic equation... oops that was math class the week before... I think anyway. I spent the rest of the night thinking about all the excitement to come, and the fact that my body was very very very much not yet on local time.   
  
When I awoke at 5:00 am the next morning, I decided that a good vigorous workout in the hotel gym was just what I needed to start the day. Little did I know that much of the rest of the day would also be spent working out. After my workout I showered and changed into Òcomfortable clothesÓ per instructions from the day. before. And I put my hair up in my favorite style, pigtail braids. IÕm famous for them at my home rink. At 7:30 the limo arrived to take me to DisneyÕs backlot. I was finally about to meet the people I would be working with for the next months. And I was scared to death. And so excited I couldnÕt sit still on the way over.   
  
One of the few things I had been told ahead of time is that there would be several cast members who had little skating experience, and some that had a lot more, but that skating abilities would probably vary greatly. And I was about to find out why. Upon arrival, I was led into a large room, filled with about ten girls and fifty guys, some of which looked vaguely like the people I had seen in the movie the day before on the plane (and so many other times). I decided then and there that it would be interesting to see who would be able to skate and who wouldnÕt. And I still didnÕt know what role Spence had in mind for me. 


	4. The Rest of the Day

Authors Note: I donÕt own Disney, Disney on Ice, the Newsies, etc., I do own the narrator, Anna-Banana, Kerry the Big Honking Muscle Guy and Spencer Pyle (aka Spence). Thanks for the reviews, Enjoy.  
  
  
  
As I began to look around the room, I realized I recognized lots of these faces, and none of them from skating. I remember my thoughts as I looked around the room went something like this, ÒHe played Mush didnÕt he? OMG that's Christian Bale. ItÕs the guy from the plane! ItÕs David!Ó I thought about how everyone looked older than they did in the movie, but that was to be expected, itÕs been ten years since it was made. And then I realized they were all looking at me wondering who I was. And then I turned very red.  
  
After a few minutes, Spence had us all gather around in a circle and sit on the floor. He talked about what was expected of us. What the plan was for the show. General opening remarks like how he hoped we would all enjoy working on Newsies on Ice, if we had any issues needing resolved that we should just ask and so on and so forth. The next thing I know heÕs got us doing team building exercises and other games so we can get to know each other. When he divides us into groups later, I discover my friend from the flight into LA. When weÕre introduced he asks why I didnÕt say that I was part of Disney on Ice. I had to tell him I wasnÕt really sure.   
  
ItÕs finally dinner time and Spence lets us go, reminding us that we need to be at the rink at 7:30 the next morning. Before I can gather all my belongings, My new friend, Gabe, is asking if IÕd like to accompany him and Mr. Bale to dinner.   
ÒSure,Ó I reply, wondering where this will end.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Sorry this is so short. What movie does this come from: Where do thoughts come from? 


	5. Dinner

A/N: Yay.. I finally got this story going again. I think. School and work had a temporary take over of my life but I think everything might actually be under control for a change. Until the next round of decisions comes up. I donÕt own Disney, Newsies, Etc., I donÕt own Mr. Bale or Mr. Damon, they own themselves... we wonÕt go into any fantasies.  
  
******************  
  
I throw everything in my bag, then sling it over my shoulder as we walk out. WeÕd decided to drive ChrisÕs car because it had the more space than GabeÕs did. And boy oh boy did it ever have space. Chris drives a Hummer and the thing is practically a freakin TANK!  
  
ÒSo Chris, how do you park this thing?Ó I asked on the way to the restaurant.  
  
ÒVery carefully. Very, very carefully,Ó he laughs.  
  
ÒWeÕre here!Ó Gabe loudly reminds Chris, Ònow youÕll get to see him park this thang.Ó  
  
After a few tense moments the Tank was finally parked and we walked towards the restaurant.  
  
ÒSo what does this place serve, anyway?Ó I ask them.  
  
ÒWe werenÕt sure if you were vegetarian or anything so we chose the ÒITÓ 'cuz they serve EVERYTHINGÓ Chris tells me.  
  
ÒEverything?Ó I ask skeptically.  
  
ÒEverything!Ó Gabe tells me.  
  
ÒEven toasted ravioli (t-ravs)  
  
ÒWha?Ó they reply in unison.  
  
ÒToasted ravioli,Ó I tell them, Òis my hometownÕs specialty, or one of them anyway. ItÕs fried or sometimes baked, and its probably extremely unhealthy, but one of the yummiest foods IÕve ever found.Ó  
  
ÒWell what is it?Ó Gabe asks.  
  
ÒYou know ravioli pasta right?Ó they nod, so I continue, Òwell, bread it, fry it deep golden brown, dust it with parmesan cheese, dip it in marinara sauce and youÕve got toasted ravioli.Ó  
  
ÒIs it cheesy?Ó  
  
ÒNO! ItÕs beef, but you put grated parmesan cheese on it.Ó  
  
ÒMake us some. Please?Ó  
  
ÒIf youÕre good IÕll think about it, or if we go to St. Louis IÕll take yaÕll to all the good places and treat you to some real pizza, t-ravs, Ted Drews, Gooey Butter cake and if youÕre really good the Zoo.Ó  
  
ÒThe zoo?!Ó Gabe asks incrediously.  
  
ÒYes the zooÓ  
  
By this time weÕre seated and looking at the menu.  
  
ÒSo what IS good here?Ó  
  
ÒBurgersÓ and ÒSeafoodÓ they say simultaneously.  
  
ÒEwww, seafood.Ó  
  
ÒYum, seafood,Ó Chris says.  
  
ÒI grew up in the middle of the midwest, the seafoodÕs not that great there, it never really grew on me.Ó I tell them, ÒSoÕs the bacon cheeseburger any good?Ó  
  
ÒTo die for, IÕm being nosy, but really how do you eat that kind of food and stay so thin?Ó Gabe asks.  
  
ÒYou are being nosy, but thatÕs okay, itÕs an easy question. I spend three hours a day minimum 6 days a week and an additional hour and a half in the gym 4 days a week.  
  
ÒSo I take it youÕre one of the skatersÓ Chris asks as the food comes.  
  
I nod and we dig in. 


	6. Changing Arangements

A/N Woohoo IÕm finally maybe getting somewhere!! Read and Review PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.   
  
That same night on the way back to my hotel they asked if IÕd like to stay with them while the group was in LA. They argued that we would see enough hotels while the production was on tour and that there was no sense in me spending even more time in a hotel.  
  
ÒI barely know you guys though,Ó I argued back.  
  
ÒIt wonÕt be long before you know us too well,Ó laughed Chris.  
  
Gabe pleaded, ÒAnd we have an extra room with itÕs own bathroom.Ó  
  
ÒAs much as we love Aaron weÕd rather have you.Ó  
  
ÒI cook and sometimes I clean,Ó commented Gabe.  
  
ÒI clean and sometimes I cook,Ó countered Chris.  
  
ÒBOYS!! YouÕre sounding desperate!Ó  
  
ÒWould you though? YouÕre the only one still in the hotel and weÕd love to have you.Ó  
  
ÒBesides if you canÕt stand us you can always move back to the hotel.Ó  
  
ÒOkay okay okay, I cave. When do you want me to move in?Ó  
  
It canÕt be too bad living with two gorgeous guys, can it? Besides, as nice as the hotel is, itÕs still a hotel. 


	7. The Rink

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, good and bad, as always, please review, constructive criticism is always welcomed. If I were awake enough to remember who has reviewed it other than Rae I would gladly thank you personally. but itÕs 11 oÕclock at night and itÕs been a long day. Please excues typing and spelling mistakes for the same reason. I donÕt own Newsies.. blah... blah... blah.   
  
  
We decided before they left for the night that I would move in the following Saturday, just two days from then. We chose Saturday because it would be our first day off, and therefore our first chance to move my stuff. It would also give me a chance to settle in before the new week started.  
  
The next morning I woke up and went through my normal rink day routine (other than the fact it started at 5, the time at which I would usually already be at the rink). I took a shower, then got dresses in comfortable clothes for skating (stretchy black pants, a blue tank top, my Air Force Rugby shirt from the Academy in Colorado, and a gray hoodie sweatshirt). Once dressed I braided my hair again, (I told you I always wear it the same way), then tied a blue bandana over it. It wasnÕt long after that that my skating bag was packed. Skates? Check. Towel to wipe them off? Check. Skate key? Check. Gloves? Check. Spare pair of gloves? Check. Extra socks and a change of clothes? Check and check. Advil? I shake the bottle, check. Poptarts? Check. Waterbottle? It was there and I was ready to go. Good thing because my cab was waiting for me downstairs.  
  
Once at the rink, I laced up my skates and was about to get on the ice when I look up and see Gabe fall flat on his bum. I couldnÕt help laughing as I skated over to help him up.  
ÒI guess youÕre NOT one of the skaters?Ó I asked him, and he nodded back.  
ÒWell itÕs good youÕre on the ice at least,Ó motioning to Chris still sitting on the bench with his skates next to him.  
ÒIf you put those on, IÕll help you skate,Ó I offer Chris when I noticed his uncertainty as to whether or not to try it. I then reminded him that he learned to dance for the movie, that he was here to skate, and that it was the whole basis of the show. That was all it took to get him out on the ice and learning to skate. We spent the rest of the morning teaching everyone to skate and eventually beginning to teach elementary figure skating moves.  
  
At lunch, over some delicious deli sandwhiches, Aaron joked with Chris, ÒYou may be a born newsie, but you shore ainÕt a born skatah.Ó  
ÒIÕll soak ya, ya bum,Ó Chris retorted.  
ÒBoys what are we doing after lunch?Ó I changed the subject, after seeing the looks on Max and AaronÕs faces as they thought about ÔsoakingÕ someone.  
ÒI betcha $5.00 that weÕre going back to the rink,Ó Max told me.  
ÒYouÕre onÓ  
ÒActually,Ó Spence boomed over everyone, ÒWeÕre going to meet at the back lot.Ó  
ÒSo, Max, ya got my $5.00?Ó I ask was we load into cars for the trip over.  
  
At the lot we all met in a small theater, with Spence standing on the stage in front of us all.  
ÒSo Spence, what are we doinÕ here?Ó yelled Trey Parker (who IÕd only just met, but had quickly become friends with) yelled out.  
ÒWell yaÕll are going to finally find out how our story line is going to work and maybe if youÕre good youÕll find out your parts.Ó Spence yelled back forgeting about the mic in his excitement.  
I immediately had to cover my ears in discomfort, and someone yelled ÒYIKES SPENCE!Ó  
ÒSorry, IÕll shut up and start the presentation if yaÕll will shut up tooÓ Mr. Pyle tells us.  
ÒOKAY,Ó the entire group screams as the lights dim.  
As we watch SpenceÕs slide presentation, I begin to realize how very different the show was going to be from the movie. How very very different. 


End file.
